


Day 5: Candy Cane Lane

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cake, Calum Hood - Freeform, Candles, Christmas, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Reindeer, Snow, candy cane, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Luke has never been to Candy Cane Lane, so Calum takes him there this year.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 5: Candy Cane Lane

It's a Christmas tradition for the Hood family to visit Candy Cane Lane on Christmas Eve. 

It is a street in their neighbourhood where the residents who live along there go all out decorating their houses. Christmas lights and garden ornaments in every colour and style imaginable cover the front yards. 

They also put candles inside milk cartons and place them in their front yards. The entire street is lined with the candles. This is done every year from December 21 to 24. 

Some even invite their friends and family members around for BBQs on the front lawn. While visitors from neighbouring towns travel up and down the street enjoying the spectacle. 

Calum loves walking down Candy Cane Lane.  
There's always live music, Santa for the kiddies and an ice cream van. It amazes him how every house on the street takes part in the tradition. 

This year is no different except that he's got his boyfriend Luke with him. The blonde has never been before as he lived a few hours away from the town Calum is from. 

"Take a trip down Candy Cane Lane with me" Calum sings closing the front door behind them. The couple decided to walk there since it is not far from Calum's parents' house. 

"Is it really that great?" Luke asks watching his boyfriend sing and skip down the street. The twenty one year old kiwi boy turns into a hyperactive toddler in December. 

"Yeah, it's the cutest thing I swear you'll ever see, it's the best" he exclaims excitingly grabbing Luke's hand before yelling again. 

"Hurry up, Christmas is waiting for you"


End file.
